Amends
by Lostpharoah
Summary: Sequel to 'Resurrecting the Shadow of Memories.' Eike and Homunculus have overcome more than one obstacle to be together. However, the Demons past is once again coming forth to create new hurdles. Can a Human and a Djinn find happiness?
1. Prologue: Forever and Before

_**Amends**_

A continuation to Writetothedeath's trilogy

Broken Bodies, Fractured Souls,

Broken,

and

Resurrecting the Shadow of Memories

Written this time around by Lostpharoah.

Yes, it is I—Carley—the one who begged for those stories to be created. They were written beautifully, and I thank Writetothedeath for her prowess and understanding of what I wanted to be portrayed, and our wonderful collaboration. Having honed my own writing skills over the past few years, I want to add my own two cents to this ongoing story of growing and realizations between Homunculus and Eike. I am, of course, writing this with Sophie's blessing (Which I appreciate, so much), and I hope that it will be read and enjoyed by those who have read the series thus far.

Of course, it will address the relationship between our two main characters, after the bombshell that almost tore their newfound peace apart. However, it will also address even more about the Djinn, memories he refused to touch on the first time around—and it will also bring out more secrets about the race of Djinn itself, and their place in the modern world, as well as history.

Whoever thought we knew everything about Homunculus—you were far from right. This is a continuation of the extensive picture painted by Sophie. Let's thank her for her gorgeous body of work!

And so, with that, please enjoy Amends.

* * *

Prologue – Forever and Before

Sarcasm wasn't his cup of tea. Or his cup of coffee, either.

Yet, it was quickly becoming his tool of choice when the clock didn't tick quite fast enough.

Sitting at his desk, realizing that his stack of paperwork seemed to have grown by itself, Eike knew that it was going to be another painfully drawn out day. Looking at the clock, a simple action, was something 

that now reminded him of the weakened Djinn, still the only thing on his mind. He had a love for books, which were all around him, yet he couldn't focus on any of them for more than a few minutes.

He wasn't complaining anymore than normal, though. At this point, only a day after what had almost been the death of their relationship, he wanted to get home to make sure that Homunculus was healing. It had been late at night when they had returned, and he had not gotten a wink of sleep, as could be expected. He had sat at the others bedside, watching the unconscious body, wondering if Homunculus could think, or dream, when in that state. The words 'I forgive you' still rang in his mind, bringing a small smile to his lips.

Though he had heard the past of the one he loved, he also knew that it wasn't everything. It would take much longer for every little question he had about the Djinn to be answered, for every emotion and every problem to be addressed. The average human life could be summarized in a biography, perhaps shortened to a few hundred pages. However, while he hadn't discovered the Djinns true 'age', he knew that his life was something that couldn't be explained in even one thousand volumes.

The anger of the night before had been erased when he had seen the other fall, and heard the whispered apology. What was done was done. The future was all that mattered—though, to Homunculus, time had little meaning. Seeing how the other came after him, Eike realized that the being truly was trying to make things work. And that was all the human wanted to see—that the effort was being made, and strides were being taken.

Of course, all these thoughts were to distract how worried he was. The Djinn had been too weak to move…How long would it take him to heal?

"Eike?"

His body jumped slightly at the voice cutting through his meditative silence. Turning, he saw Margarete, looking at him with her usual smile. Yet, something about it was definitely different, more straightforward. Smiling, he managed a small wave. "Good morning. Sorry I don't have all this paperwork done, I know I promised I would. Last night was…a long night." He turned back to the stack of work, taking one sheet and pretending to read it over, before signing his name.

Margarete laughed a bit, understandingly. Her voice was at average level when she spoke, not finding it necessary to hide anything. She wasn't the best at keeping secrets anyway.

"I imagine it would have been…He seemed so exhausted when he went after you, so upset. But either way, he made it in time, I'm guessing?"

You could cut the silence with a knife, though it might take a machete. Eike heard the words, but was finding it hard to accept them. Turning in his chair, he stood slowly, meeting her eyes, and realizing what kind of situation this put him in. Homunculus had ruined her life, killed her brother, changed her entire future—and here Eike was, with this Djinn in his home, as his lover. There was no way he could explain his actions, aside from stating the truth.

But before he could open his mouth to speak, she beat him to the punch, using the same logic she had the night before, when speaking to the enraged and defeated demon.

"Don't apologize, like I know you're going to." Again, she used that innocent smile. "I could be angry, I could be confused, as to why you chose him, how he even got back here in the first place…But, after last night, seeing him in that way…" She stopped, averting her eyes, locking them on a painting by Fransen in the corner. "He cried, Eike. He was acting like he was back in the square, so snarky and it happened. Something like that, a …_creature_ like that, crying? I didn't know he could cry. I didn't know he could feel anything. For that to happen…To hear him speak like he did, act like he did, push himself that hard…I can't see how he can be all bad. And you must see that too, Eike. I'm happy for you."

Eike didn't want to say anything. Hearing Margarete accept Homunculus in any respect was enough to make him want to collapse in relief. And beyond that, knowing that Homunculus pushed himself like that, in front of another human, for that matter, made his heart swell. Feeling lost for words, he reached up, and put his hand on her shoulder, nodding his thanks.

"Margarete…"

She understood, and whispered a small 'You're welcome', and loaning the man a helpful push back to his chair. It was complicated, she could tell—and he didn't know what had occurred to make the demon act the way he did, what he had done to Eike. But obviously, something stronger than a simple fight had overcome it. She had only seen the creature a handful of times, so pale, so fragile, always disappearing in that strange red light. He should be feared, yet she was finding that fear fading, as she saw Eike, and his worry for the other. Hugo had died because of this creature…Yet, she had a feeling that even if Homunculus had been going after his own salvation, Hugo would have died in other ways. It was fate. And fate could not be changed.

"Now get to work. The busier you are, the faster time seems to go." She winked, running a hand through her hair. "I know he is waiting for you."

--

She couldn't have been more right. Once that sickening stack of work was fully in the outbox, the clock struck closing time. Letting out a slightly obnoxious sigh, Eike got to his feet as quick as he could, and shoved the chair under the desk. Before breaking out into a run out the door, he stopped beside Margaretes desk, still not knowing how she could be so forgiving. He was glad she was this way, of course—but it must have been something difficult for her, unimaginably so.

"Thank you. But, if you ever do come over, don't mention it to him. I'm sure he is mortified that you saw him like that." He smiled, jokingly, but realizing the almost serious nature of the remark.

She looked a bit surprised at the joke, but laughed after a moment of realization. That would be true—she could tell, with how Homunculus had constantly tried to pull away, that it was something he really didn't want. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of it." She pointed at the doorway, face stern. "Now go."

Eike made a mock salute before running out the door, knowing that it was a slightly uphill run home—but well worth the effort. It was only now that every step he took, or every time he lifted something heavy, he wouldn't take it for granted.

Smiling, Margarete tidied up her desk, and glanced up at the black and white clock. Of course, she still had a spark of hatred for the creature—yet, being in this time, surrounded by these people, these wonderful inventions, she could not find it in herself to hold a grudge. She hoped that maybe, someday, she could extinguish the flame of hate completely.

Seeing Eikes excited reaction to the Homunculus, and the breaking heart of the red eyed man the night before, she didn't think it would be too difficult to forgive.

The cobbled streets of the walled city were clear of human steps, except for those clattering towards the home of the Alchemist, Wagner.

That was him, wasn't it?

To be fully honest with himself, and perhaps come to grips with the way his empathy outweighed his own personal feelings, he found himself thinking far more about Homunculus than himself. After the initial shock that came with the revelation of his own past, he pushed it to the back of his mind, and found himself instead bothered by the past of the one who had so recently come back into his rather sparkling new life. Perhaps some things that were said were just sinking in, not to mention the fact that there was more to come. He knew it.

Reaching the front door in what could have been record speed, he quickly pulled the key out of his pocket, jammed it in the lock, and slammed the door open. He didn't call out the others name, worried that he would disturb the resting Djinn. The first thing he would hear would be sarcasm, he thought—actually, that's what he hoped for. That Homunculus he remembered, not the one so frightened the night before.

/That was the longest day of my life. I swear, Homunculus must be dragging time out. Good thing Margarete made me get to work, or else I'd probably still be there. /

His heart beat as he thought about what the woman had said. The Djinn, sucking up his pride like that, now that was palpable proof. This relationship had blossomed quicker than he had expected, with this being a hurdle he was happy had passed.

As he closed the door gently behind him, he caught sight of the demon, sitting on the windowsill, looking out at the garden that Eike usually forgot to water. Surprisingly, he entering the door didn't even 

merit a glance from the Djinn, making Eike slightly antsy. How could he possibly be out of bed? Always having to prove himself, even now, after everything that had happened.

Taking a few hesitant steps towards the other, Eike reached out a hand, and put it on the black clad shoulder. Homunculus jumped a bit, turning his head, and looking at Eike with large red eyes. But something was wrong. Of course, the night before had weakened the Djinn—he hadn't even had the strength to lift his arms—but Eike didn't remember the cracks running up the others neck, reaching just below his jaw line. Reaching out his hand, his fingers brushed over the area, looking into the others eyes, not able to help panicking.

"What is this?" During Homunculus's life story, he had, of course, heard about how his body could crack, like broken porcelain. However, it was different hearing about it, and seeing it in real life. It wasn't terrible to look at, like a human wound, bloody and unpredictable. The cracks shimmered in the light, and under them was the red life, the stone. Realizing that this had probably occurred because of the Djinns carelessness, he frowned, furrowing his eyebrows, and trying not to display how afraid he was to see the other injured. "You should have stayed in bed, I told you to not push yourself—"

"This wasn't my doing, Eike."

Well, that shut him up. He had half a mind to tell the other to take the blame for once. Though, after the night before, he had become…slightly more understanding. "Did I do something? I don't remember hurting you—"

Before he could continue, he felt a hand on his own hand, the others pale digits gripping his as tight as they were able. The Djinn wasn't looking at him when he spoke, which worried him—but the touch was something that reminded him of their love, something that had overcome everything. Eike couldn't help the dreamy smile that appeared on his face.

"You didn't. It seems some of the other Djinn have caught wind of our…relationship. And they aren't terribly happy with it."

/Other Djinn? / Homunculus hadn't mentioned any of them, really. Of course, he had said 'his race', and that he had learned of others, but hadn't given any other names. For some reason, thinking of others like the fire demon put Eike on edge. Homunculus had changed, for the better, but he wondered if the others were more cruel, or how much they hated human kind.

He really didn't want to think about it. For now, his eyes were still focused on the crack running down Homunculus's neck.

"You mean…One of them came here? Did that to you?" Eike was feeling overly protective at the thought; already considering quitting his job somehow in the few seconds it took him to realize that someone could do this to Homunculus. Feeling those eyes on him again, he gripped the Djinns hand a bit tighter, but mindfully.

Of course, nothing in their life could be simple. Right?

A simple nod was enough. Glancing up at the human beside him, he wondered how Eike would react to what had happened only shortly before. He had been resting—he truly had—when another appeared, demanding answers. Part of him had hoped that the others could ignore what had happened, but he was far too smart for his own good. He just knew that now, Eike would worry. Bitter, Homunculus glanced at his hand, entangled with the others.

If he could be stronger, this wouldn't have happened.

"He barged in. I was resting, I hope you know." He smirked, showing his true colors for a few moments, the one Eike knew much better than the new, emotional model. "He seemed furious…" Stopping, he looked up at Eike, deep in thought. "Perhaps it would be easier if I showed you what happened. Explaining such things may be difficult." Pausing, he nearly rolled his eyes at what he was going to have to request.

"Would you mind terribly carrying me to the bed? Showing you these memories may take a bit of strength, and it would be easier somewhere comfortable, now wouldn't it?"

Even though the thought of Homunculus pushing himself even more made Eike more saddened, more irritated, the way he asked for the bed brought a smile to his face. The Djinn looked rather irritated at his obvious display of happiness over something so unextraordinary. Reaching out, he placed his arms under the demons legs and back, pulling him against him. What he didn't expect was the look of pure pain the being showed on his pale face, horrifying Eike beyond all reason. He nearly dropped the other in shock.

"Homunculus? What's wrong, tell me!"

The Djinn didn't speak for a few moments, seeming to need to regain his wits. When he did speak, it was in a weaker tone than usual, defeated, yet trying to regain his usual snare. "This crack that you see, on my neck…It runs down, through my body, my back especially. But I suppose you will see that, when I show you the memory." He looked towards the bedroom, basically signaling Eike to get on with it, and not dally. Rushing up the stairs, but trying not to jar the frail being in his arms, he finally arrived, placing Homunculus on the comforter, pillows propped up from the night before. Sitting beside him, realizing how late it was, and how he hadn't eaten, he realized that wasn't important. Right now, all that mattered was what had happened, and how it was going to affect both of them.

"Tell me, Homunculus. But, promise me you won't use up all your strength doing this."

The Djinn smirked. "Oh, Eike. Your worry is sickening." He laughed a bit, showing the other he was, indeed, joking. Closing his eyes, he spoke quietly to the other.

"Now, close your eyes. I'll show you what happened, how the other Djinn see me, how they affect me…And how I undeniably effect them."

* * *

End Prologue

I do promise that this will get better. As a prologue, I wanted to re-estabish all these characters, and set things up properly. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow, or Friday at the latest.

Coming up, In Chapter One,** Remembrance**: We see who came to visit Homunculus, learn more about Djinn customs, and find out how our favorite Djinn is connected to the past and future of his kind.


	2. Chapter One : Remembrance

_**Amends**_

Chapter One: Remembrance

* * *

Reminders: This story will most likely go up to an M rating later. Keep this in mind. This will occur because of violence, and perhaps some sexual situations. Nothing too graphic, I just need to be safe.

In this chapter, I want to try to capture the essence of what being a Djinn really entails. We have heard what their purpose is, but what about their own inner circle? I think that there is much to be said, for how the other Djinn act. And you might just find out Homunculus's true age!

I tend to focus a bit more on the inwardly emotional facets of the story—but, stick with me. There is so much more to come.

I have my own writing style, as you can probably tell by the Prologue—but I hope you enjoy it. Feedback is always appreciated.

Thank you. Now, please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One

Remembrance

And so, Homunculus drew up the memories of the day, portraying them in a way that Eike would understand. As if watching a film, the human could see all of it, with nothing cut, each sound, each movement, visible. However, the Djinn spoke their own language, one that no human could easily comprehend. For this, Eike could still the foreign words, but Homunculus made sure that he could understand, as though the speech went through a filter, and came out in the humans own language. There was no book, no lessons that one could take, to learn the language of the Djinn. It was something ancient, something rare, and something humans usually didn't get the privilege to hear.

They would, if Homunculus had a choice. However, because he was only a slave, he had to speak the language of his master. Just another thing to add to his list of pet peeves.

Lying upon the bed, mind racing, the night before replayed in his head. Everything had gone by so fast, and yet, it had taken such a toll on his body. More than anyone, though, he understood what could happen in the space of a few moments. Though it had been painful, physically, and something new for him, emotionally, it had been worth it. He had considered not telling Eike, forever beating around the bush until something happened to make Eike realize the truth. However, after sharing so much with the human, he knew that leaving out that vital detail would eat away at him. And it wasn't fair to the other.

Since when did he care about what was fair?

Things had really changed.

Moving an arm mindlessly, he winced at the repercussions. His body was taking the blunt force of everything, all the emotions and walking he had done the day before. This was what he received, for being changed so much. However, he wasn't unhappy. In fact, he was set on being the most content he had ever been in his existence. The Djinn was working on pushing the thoughts away, the thoughts that everything could come to an end, and he would be back at square one, in his world. Lonely. And that was something he never allowed himself to be. He was never close enough to anyone to feel loneliness.

Of course, Eike had changed that indefinitely.

Even if everything ended, Homunculus couldn't forget it. That was one part of being a Djinn that some didn't realize—every memory, every second, of every day, was well documented in their minds. Something yesterday, or four thousand years ago, could be remembered with the same clarity. This was both wonderful, and very, very painful.

Homunculus was always the type to remain focused on the bad. However, things were beginning to change, ever so slightly. And in time, that would no longer be the case.

Glancing at the window over the town, he wondered what kind of state Eike was in. Of course, they had both stated their forgiveness, and their lips had met with such intensity, he was quite sure that things would return to some sense of normalcy (at least, as much as there could be in their circumstances.) However, after time to think, would Eike still hold some animosity? He prayed that wasn't the case. After the human had run out the door the night before, he wished that the stone would be ripped out of him, so that he may hold it, and be blinked out of existence.

Far too depressing.

Letting out a small sigh, and wishing he could get up to do something productive, he decided that staring at the window was the most he could manage. Quite uninteresting…As he had stated before, being at home all day was excessively boring. And in this place, time was quite real, and the tick of the clock in the corner could be heard, driving him slowly mad. If he wasn't already, that is. Laying here in a human's bed, relaxing, insofar as that was possible, he must be insane. It was Eikes fault, though.

Leaves were falling, the air was thin. And outside, he saw a flash of something—a bird, he guessed. Nothing else could fly at that speed, anyway. He was too exhausted to give it too much thought. The feeling in his body now, was nearly the same as the one which he felt when he was summoned to Eikes home, only a while ago. Yet now, healing seemed easier, knowing that he could stay here, and not return to his desolate world. Or at least, his corner of it.

Bang. There was a bang now, and not against the window. It was coming from downstairs. Could Eike have come home early? Knowing him, he was probably too worried to focus. Humans were painfully focused creatures, when it came to things that hardly mattered. Homunculus couldn't die, so why was Eike concentrating on his health? It was something foreign to the Djinn.

Bang, Bang. More noise. No, it wasn't Eike, because the blonde always made it habit to call out the demons name when he opened the door. Margarete? That could be, but would she come back so soon? Vaguely, he wondered how badly he had frightened her the night before. Well, surprised, may be a better word.

He had shown far too much of himself, for his own good.

It could be a break in. There was silence then, so he wondered if perhaps it had been an animal—perhaps a stray cat got in somehow. Irritating…The fact that he couldn't move. Rendered useless by something that a human could handle. But there was no time to be bitter, not now. Positivity was the word, he supposed. Now, that was a new concept.

"I see you're having some trouble, now, aren't you?"

Homunculus looked up, to the doorway, seeing a somewhat familiar face, yet one that hadn't been in his line of vision in a few thousand years, perhaps. Now he didn't have a choice. Pushing himself up, using all his mental stamina to do so, he sat up; mind spinning with the effort it had taken to do so. It would have been wise to prepare some kind of defensive spell, but he couldn't even begin to think of the effort that would take. For now, he would just have to pray that the Djinn before him wouldn't try anything dangerous.

He couldn't have anything destroyed in Eikes lovely home.

"Nisroc. As you can see, I am truly not in the mood for company. Perhaps another time. " His response sounded cordial, as always, but there was a hint of a snarl behind it. Why the other Djinn had shown up at a time like this, he honestly didn't want to think about. Just when he thought things might calm down, too.

Nisroc was physically the polar opposite of Homunculus. He was tall, almost frighteningly so, and quite a bit bulkier—still thin, but with obvious muscle. Dressed in what looked like more formal dress, perhaps culturally correct for a Djinn, his skin was still slightly paler than humans, and his eyes were a foreign shade of blue, focused solely on the weakened one before him.

"I'm afraid I can't oblige you—what do they call you here?—Oh, yes, _Homunculus._ I'm here to warn you, that what you are doing is wholly unacceptable. So very unlike you, isn't it?" The smirk on the bigger Djinns face was cruel, and nowhere could it be seen that he was looking out for Homunculus in any shape or form. "So close to a human…and yet, he isn't dead yet? What are you waiting for?"

Homunculus was silent, having inkling as to where the other was going with his spoken tirade. While he knew it was a possibility, he hadn't expected trouble to pop up so soon. "I wasn't aware that your kind would look out for me, Nisroc. However, I assure you, my current situation was of my own choosing. I do not need aid, and I do not need meddling."

"I disagree. I think that you need some sense beaten back into you. For it seems you have lost your way."

The fire Djinn didn't have a chance to respond, and certainly no chance to defend himself. Even if he had been in his usual state, not as weakened as he currently was, it would have made no difference. Of course, he would always blame it on the events of the night before. His pride wouldn't allow him to admit defeat to Nisroc, in any way. It was only a bad moment.

He felt his body being lifted, as if my invisible hands grasping his arms and waist, pulling him towards the man who had barged into his home.

/Referring to it as mine, now? That may be a bit greedy. Eike would be happier if I called it 'ours'./

These slightly amusing thoughts began to fade when he felt the invisible grip tighten. It was increasing in pressure ever so slowly, enough to give him time to bed, he supposed. But he wasn't known for giving in, now was he?

"And you are the one who is going to do this, Nisroc?" Homunculus snapped quietly, trying like hell to keep himself together. As the grip tightened, he felt himself panicking, knowing what this would mean for his body. "Please enlighten me as to what I have done wrong. I can't wait to hear it." His glinting red eyes looked at the larger Djinn in pure amusement, all of a sudden realizing why this was happening to him. It might be worth it, if the explanation was enjoyable.

Nisroc was looking more and more irritated by the second, pulling Homunculus closer to him, their faces close as he spoke with a painfully serious voice. "What do you think you are doing, with this human? You are a Djinn, a slave, that is all. You are forgetting your place, aren't you?" Leaning closer, he placed a hand, with long fingers and sharp nails, around the fire demons throat.

"How did it feel, his lips against yours? Did it make you feel like you were a human as well, as if you had a _soul?_" He kept his eyes on Homunculus as he said this, though the other showed little reaction, only keeping quiet out of slight fear. The grip was tight…And he thought, at this point, he could hear a crack.

"Humans cannot love Djinn, and vice versa. To him, you will always be a slave. He knows how terribly weak you are…Just imagine. The first time you anger him, when you refuse to do something he wishes, he will break you. It will be so simple, won't it? He has that physical strength that you crave so much…but will never receive." Lowering his voice to a whisper, he brought his lips close to the others ear, speaking in that foreign tongue, one that sounded especially harsh coming from him.

"You think a human can treat a slave as anything other than a slave? You are an object. You have been, even before you were created by these humans, in your previous existence. You were our object."

Quickly, with his hand against Homunculus's throat, he threw the Djinn to the ground, hearing the cracks it caused, and seeing the look of horror on the flame's face.

"I've been watching you for a bit, Homunculus. I cannot understand what happened, I truly cannot grasp it. You were a murderous Demon for so long, looking for ways to torture these humans, looking for ways to wipe out each and every one of them. And yet, now, after this whole episode with this human, you have completely changed your outlook. May I remind you of the things that have transpired in the past?"

Silence. He wouldn't give him the pleasure of a response.

"Your expulsion from our land?"

Silence.

"Your first master? Putting you in that beautiful, but worthless, body. "

Silence.

"That Egyptian girl? Who ended up seeing you for what you truly were."

Silence.

"The many Masters who wished for such garish things…Your body, for example? This human will be no different, I assure you. He is tricking you, playing with your mind, before he will crush you once again. Do not get me wrong, I would love to see you crushed…However; you have become quite a pillar for the world of your people, haven't you? Turning over a new leaf."

The pain tearing through Homunculus's body was overwhelming. He hadn't been this badly injured in a few centuries, perhaps, and had forgotten how truly worthless his body was in this state. The tears in his porcelain skin felt like knives—yet, he could let the other get away with such disrespectful speech, now could he?

"Tell me…Are you here to give me a warning? Or are you giving me an order?" The smirk on the Djinns face was reminiscent of his first meeting with Eike, so playfully sarcastic and uninterested. "You haven't given me orders for about twelve thousand years now, is that right? No need to start now. As much as I truly appreciate your concern, I believe I will stay in my current situation. I rather enjoy it."

With a snarl, the taller Djinn whispered something, a spell by the looks at it, as Homunculus reacted immediately, face contorting in a silent scream. Walking towards the window, the large man glanced outside, smirking. "We created all of this for them…and you see how they treat us. They are cruel creatures, who care only for themselves. I say these things, do these things, for your own good."

Homunculus did his best to stay conscious during this speech. Thankfully, Nisroc walked over one last time, and placed his foot on the others chest—but didn't press down. "I'll be back. I know that you are stubborn, and this may take a few times to get through to you. But think about what I have said, and what I have done.

I could rip that stone out of you, and make you suffer properly. You have so many titles…Djinn of Time, Djinn of suffering…I could make that second one quite accurate."

And with that, the other evaporated, in a trail of blue, leaving the Djinn on the floor to realize what had occurred.

This could be bad, he realized. He was dizzy with the pain, but needed to focus on getting up, somehow. The last thing he wanted was for Eike to come home, and find him on the floor. The human had had enough shocks for a while.

He realized that he hadn't spoken his own language in quite some time. His lips tingled with its use, bringing back memories of times before he had served humans. That was a time that he had never spoken about—only alluded to it all those years ago, with Kamose, never in detail. He supposed that was just more he would have to tell Eike…and that may be more difficult than anything up until now, as that was so very long ago.

Moving his body ever so slightly, he let out a small scream, and then inwardly cursed at himself. Weakness seemed to be more prominent the last few days, something he attributed to the lifestyle he was now trying to embrace. And lying on the floor, he realized just how much he wished Eike were there.

Wishing for a human to aid him? This was a new Homunculus. Smirking a bit, he closed his eyes for a few moments. /Well, it seems I'm yours, Eike. It seems I'm yours./

After about an hour of mental preparation, he was able to teleport himself to the windowsill, waiting for the other to return home—in a way that a child would wait for the first snowfall of the season.

* * *

The first emotion Eike could feel was anger. Not at the Djinn now in his arms, not at all, but at the one who had broken into his home, and injured Homunculus in a way that he couldn't imagine. He had seen what had happened fully in his mind, each foreign word understood, in a way he couldn't exactly explain. Of course, there were many things in relation to Homunculus that he couldn't exactly explain.

He had opened his eyes for a brief moment at one point, after he had seen the Djinn thrown to the ground, to move into the bed, and pull the other against him, being mindful of what the Homunculus had been through earlier that day. How dare someone do that to Homunculus, when as far as Eike could see, he had done nothing wrong? All the Djinn had done was try to branch out, try to break the cycle that brought him so much misery—and that was a sin? That was something that merited this? Eike was sick to his stomach at the thought.

The story was over, but he wasn't sure how to react. More questions had been brought up, obviously, but there was also the conundrum of what to do with this new Djinn…if that was what he was.

"Homunculus?"

"Hmm?" The others voice, even through the one sound, was tired.

/He used energy to show that to me./

"That man, Nisroc…He was a Djinn, wasn't he?"

"He was."

Eike was slightly confused, and he knew that the answer wouldn't be anything easy. "I don't understand…He referred to you as if you were a different race than him." He held the other a bit tighter, but relinquished that grip when the Djinn made a small sound of pain. Kissing the skin of the Demons cheek, he made a silent promise to stay where he was, not to let the other go. He would be back…Nisroc would be back.

"We are a different race."

Eike knew it would be difficult. "Are there more than one race of Djinn? Aren't you demons, like you said before?"

The Djinn put on his signature smirk, wishing he could reach up and hold the others hand.

"No one said all Djinn were demons. Some are a bit more…closer to God. Humans call them 'Angels'. And Nisroc is a proud one."

END Chapter One

* * *

I know, taking strange twists. More romance next chapter, I promise you that—But I needed to get this out there. So, Djinn is a broad term for servants, genies, but really, not all of them have to be Demons. This Djinn is rather proud, too proud for his own good, and is going to do his best to keep Homunculus from shaming their shared race of the Djinn.

Coming up next time in Chapter Two: Falling Leaves – Homunculus heals, Eike has a bit of a confrontation with Nisroc himself, and the truth about the purpose of the stone is revealed.


	3. Chapter Two : Falling Leaves

**AMENDS**

Chapter Two

I hope you have been enjoying the story thus far. I do want to make the chapters longer, but either it is make them longer, and update less, or keep them a bit shorter and update more. I'm choosing the second option for now, unless I have complaints.

Also, 'Nisroc' is an Angelic name, meaning 'Angel of Freedom.' I thought it was slightly ironic, given the Djinns place. : D

Now, enjoy 'Amends'.

**Chapter Two : Falling Leaves**

It was as if humans weren't made to handle this amount of information. A sentence, so seemingly short and unimportant, had brought Eike to stunned silence. He could remember a time when he questioned whether God existed, whether all that Religion mumbo-jumbo could really fool people. And here he was, listening to the being he loved so much tell him, and more than that, convince him without trying, that these things were fact.

Nowadays, with everything that had happened, the many turns his life had taken, though sometimes against his will, it was easy to believe. If things like Homunculus existed, then everything else followed. But that didn't make it any less unbelievable.

Hell, he was still in shock at Homunculus. Watching the being simply walk, move, speak, he found himself staring, wondering if something so obviously not human was truly here, in his home, in his arms. The shock wouldn't wear off for a while, he supposed. While he wasn't accustomed to the foreign being, he was starting to be accustomed to the love he felt. He didn't care that Homunculus wasn't human. That never mattered. Though, he had to admit—He was curious. About Homunculus, and all that he was. The things he had heard from the Djinns past were painful, more for the other being than himself, perhaps, but he hated to admit that he wanted to know more. As long as Homunculus was okay revealing any details.

Taking a few moments to recover his wits—and trying to make sense of the ambiguous speech of the Demon—He spoke softly, not able to help the shock in his voice that would probably bring a laugh out of the Djinn.

"…Angel?"

And there it was, the smile that he knew was coming with his unenlightened speech. "Is it so hard to believe, Eike? I am a demon, after all. Why wouldn't the opposite exist?"

The human frowned. " I always thought of you as a Djinn, more than an actual _demon_." He realized how confused he was with that sentence, and hoped that it hadn't sounded offensive. "I mean…demons are…"

"Evil?" Homunculus laughed a bit under his breath, one hand gripping at his side at the action, wishing that every little movement didn't irk his wounds. "That is what humans are led to believe, yes. And who could blame them? You once thought of me as evil, didn't you?"

Eike knew that was the truth, but didn't like thinking back to those times. And remembering them now, it wasn't as though he thought the Djinn was evil—more apathetic. Though, those could be the same thing, couldn't they?

Seeing the look on the humans face, he changed the subject to a point. He knew that Eike didn't like remembering how things were when they had first come to know each other, after seeing himself as a pawn, and seeing Homunculus as the purpose of so much misery. To be honest, the Djinn didn't like remember that point in time either.

"However, we are not all so cruel. There are evil demons, yes, but there are also evil angels. Evil, cruelty, is something that is had by every race, in some dose. No race is utterly pure of it." He snorted under his breath. "Like humans, to claim to have this connection to God. The worst of all." He only realized he had said this when he saw the slightly scolding look from Eike, and folded. "My apologies. It's habit."

Deciding not to scold the Djinn, both because he wanted to avoid a fight, and because the other was obviously still in quite a bit of pain, he continued on with his curious investigation. "So…That Djinn was an Angel. And he is angry with you because…you are with me?" The thought made Eike want to be sick, knowing that he was the underlying reason for what had happened. The Djinn, however, didn't seem so upset.

"He sees our relationship as disrespectful, mocking, towards the race of Djinn, whether they be Angelic or Demonic." He smiled gently, looking up at Eike with what could only be described as caring—nothing harsh or sarcastic behind the small gesture. "Love is a human emotion. And allowing one's self to be caught up in it is going against the Djinn, and our ways."

Eike could understand the idea of what Homunculus said, at least. It was the same as humans wanting to be with the same race, the same skin color, at times. However, from the way the Djinn spoke…it sounded more that the problem was loving itself, not only loving a _human._ Really, feeling anything seemed to be against the rules for Djinn. Well, anything but anger. But that was understandable.

And Homunculus thought humans were cruel.

"So…what are you going to do?" He realized that there was something wrong with the question, and amended it quickly. "What are we going to do?"

Hearing himself referred to in a pair, Homunculus felt strange. Though things had changed, he still remembered how he had been addressed for eons—It was usually, "Me, and my slave", or "This thing", or "This demon." He had always been referred to separately, now that he thought about it. And yet, so simply, this man said 'we'. After admitting their love for each other, he knew things would be different…but that didn't mean he could expect every little thing, prepare himself mentally, and know what was coming. He may have all the secrets of the world within himself, but love was not one of them.

"We are going to continue as we are."

The answer was so obvious, coming from the pale lips, yet obviously complicated. Eike knew what that meant, and knew that Homunculus wouldn't be left alone. Looking down at the other, and pulling a bit more against his chest, mindfully, he spoke a bit more harshly than he had wished. "It isn't that simple, Homunculus. Obviously, that…Nisroc will come back. And next time, he might go further." Not so mindful now, he gripped the Djinn tighter, as if letting him go would allow him to be gone forever, allowing that Angel to take advantage of the fire demons weakness again. He couldn't forgive that—the punishment didn't fit the crime. There was no crime, no matter what their culture said.

Culture…another culture. Another world, another race. And Eike, who was so normal. But what was normal, really? He wasn't sure he could tell anymore. For all he knew, Angels and Djinn were normal, plain as day.

He felt the bundle move in his arms, and he tensed up , looking at Homunculus with nothing but pure worry. "Stop! Don't push yourself, you can't—"

"I can't risk you being hurt. I have to put up barriers."

Looking at the Djinn, he realized that Homunculus was far more worried about him, than anything else happening to his frail body. His heart soared, but also dropped—Eike could take a punch, but that's more than he could say for the warm being in his arms. Leaning down, without being able to stop himself, he pressed his lips softly to the demons, holding him tightly against himself. There wasn't any fight—Homunculus didn't have the energy to try to get away, and he wouldn't if he could. He wanted to stay in the other's arms, heal that way…but he needed to protect them. Protect Eike. So he wouldn't be hurt, ever again. Pulling away slowly, he looked at the other. "I have to protect you…Have to protect this place, to make sure nothing happens. I can't let them hurt you…so I have to place my magic around this house."

Pulling away, he sat up, wincing, shuddering, body fighting him tooth and nail. Slowly getting to his feet, he obviously suppressed a scream, once again coming to sit on the edge of the bed, unable to move any further.

"God damn it…"

To hear the Djinn curse, and sounding so heartbroken, Eike wondered what he could really say to make Homunculus feel any better. Reaching out a hand, he ran his fingers through the Djinns hair, slowly. After a moment, he sat closer, placing his fingers under the Djinns chin, and tilting his head up, their eyes meeting.

"Please rest. Please." Eike didn't know how else to say it. "If he comes back, we will think of what to do then, but I…I can't stand seeing you like this. Pushing yourself." He smiled softly, trying to lighten the mood. "You've pushed yourself enough the past few days."

The Djinn found the strength to smile, but behind it was emotion building up. He wouldn't let it out, he knew that much, but he also hoped Eike couldn't see it.

"Before you start putting up barriers…do you mind me asking a few more questions?" Eike knew it was a good way to distract him, and also honestly needed to know more before Homunculus risked blacking out again. That way, he wouldn't have to let go of the pale demon either. Obviously against his will, Homunculus nodded his head, body wavering. If it were up to him, he would push harder to get things done—but he couldn't say no. And as much as he hated to admit it, putting up barriers now may shatter his body completely. "As you wish…However, I may need to lean against you."

Eike shook his head. "I have a better idea." Moving quickly to take his shoes off, and take his jacket off, leaving him in his black shirt, a bit more comfortable and less confining, he laid back in the bed, pulling the Djinn with him. It felt so similar to before, when he heard of the others Masters…He cringed at the thought.

He would never be that way. He would never treat this being as an object—because he wasn't one.

"What would you like to know, Eike?"

There was much he wanted to ask about…One thing, he couldn't find within himself to bring up, however. Nisrocs words rang in his head.

"_The many Masters who wished for such garish things…Your body, for example?"_

Shaking his head, he began where he knew he should. "Nisroc…He said something, a few things, actually. That you…knew him, _twelve thousand_ years ago. And mentioned your past life." He closed his eyes, knowing that Homunculus could very well send memories his way—they were easier to see if he concentrated. Though he hoped this time, they weren't as painful.

But he knew better.

"Correct. That is when I saw him last, now that I think about it. Unlike humans, Djinn find it…unnecessary to 'catch up' with old acquaintances. If there is something we wish to know, we simply spread our minds out, see what they are doing at any given moment. There is no need to speak, make friendships…That is not why we were made."

"I don't think humans were made for friendships either. It is just a nice thing to have."

"Perhaps for your kind, Eike. But for us…It can be the difference between life and death, between pain and pleasure. We stay at a distance, to avoid getting too attached, then torn apart. Djinn are servants, slaves, that is all. We aren't meant to have a life outside of that."

Eike winced, hating how the other referred to himself in those terms. "But you have just told me that beyond being a Djinn…You are a demon. Right?"

"That is correct."

"Then…how did you know Nisroc? I mean…Angels are in Heaven, and Demons are in Hell, right? How did you even come in contact?" After saying this, Eike knew that it sounded silly. He wasn't sure why that was—every other person he knew thought that was how it was, with Angels with God and Demons with the Devil.

'_I get it now…You're the 'big S', the devil. 'In exchange for your immortal soul' and all that, am I right?'_

He almost laughed out loud. He remembered saying that, the first minute he 'met' Homunculus—and yet, this creature fell in love with him anyway? The feelings were reciprocated, and that was still unbelievable, given the gap in I.Q. between the two of them. He was man enough to admit that…if even to himself.

"I want you to forget all of that right now, Eike. Humans have twisted what we are so far out of reality, that I cannot even recognize it. Perhaps once we were separated, but we then decided that…something had to be done."

It was obvious that the Djinn was having trouble. Whether it was from the pain he was feeling physically, the subject matter, or the fear that Eike wouldn't understand, he wasn't sure. But he wasn't going to go anywhere, until he could understand at least partly. The pair were so close, he wanted to know all he could. And if his lover was a demon, he wanted to know what that truly meant—even if it wasn't good.

"I want to explain this in an uncomplicated way. For your benefit, of course." Smirking, he turned red eyes up, hoping the human wouldn't take offence.

Eike wouldn't dream of it. "Oh, thank you for your kindness." Laughing a bit under his breath, he took Homunculus's hand, seeing the demon close his eyes, resting his head on Eikes chest, the fabric barely blocking the heat, which was more than a humans could ever be. And yet, that warmth, however strange and unexpected, was becoming more and more comforting—more and more a necessity to him, to his own feeling of safety.

"When it comes to both Angels and Demons, we were both slaves, in the beginning. Slaves to the Gods. Though, I suppose, it was easier to see Demons as slaves, as we were sometimes captured by Angels, forced to do their dirty work."

"Did that happen to you?"

Homunculus was silent for a few moments, before giving his assent. "I did not mind being taken as a slave, if it meant being in the presence of Gods. And I was, for millennia, in the service of Angels. Nisroc, to be specific. He was…in most cases, a gentle Master, but when he would become angry, I would be the closest one to that emotion. During this time, I did not have the same fragile body that I do now—however, I was by no means strong. My powers were put under very heavy limits by Nisroc." Tapping the gold clasp on his ear, he smirked bitterly. "This is from him. This is what kept me from running, what kept me so weak. And I cannot remove it, to this day. It adds to what my first Master did to me, when creating me in the human world."

Eike was shocked. The Djinn was weak enough…yet Nisroc went to that length, even before this had happened? To be honest, he didn't care if he was an Angel—he would gladly throw a punch either way.

"So…how did you end up here?" Absentmindedly, Eike reached down, brushing his fingertips over the Gold cuff, cursing the Angels existence. He would ask more about it later—for now, Homunculus was so weak, he probably didn't want too much reminding about it.

"Some Angels felt as though they were being used by the Gods, manipulated. Demons also felt angry, that they were being used by the Angels—it was a chain, one long chain of slaves and misery. And one day, many demons decided that they would form their own race, break away from these bonds, create their own world, where they would be free. As you have seen, creating a world is quite possible—I have done it many times over.

These were the Djinn. My kind. I was a part of this group, and some Angels even joined our cause, wanting to live their own existence fully, not the existence of their so-called creators."

Silence for a moment, a brief moment. Homunculus was struggling with the memories, memories of how blind they had been to what would happen, lest they try to shatter the chain of purpose.

What had happened had left them all in tighter shackles.

"The world was created, and we were to leave the world of the Gods. However…We underestimated their power over us." A shaky breath from the Djinn. "They told us that if we did not wish to be their slaves, the slaves of ultimate beings, than they would make us slaves to lower beings—slaves to humans, who had no limits over what they could do to us. Instead of travelling to our new world, our world of nothing but freedom, they banished us to Earth, where we would be anything but free."

Eikes breath caught in his throat. When he had heard that Homunculus had a life before his creation on Earth, he had hoped somewhere within himself that the Demon would have been free, able to do what he wished, at least then. But now, he knew that what had happened before Earth was no better—actually, it was horrifying.

/The Gods did this…When all they wished for was a place they could be free. Is that a sin too?/

"They…How could they, You didn't…" He couldn't make words, couldn't string them together. God, the same one humans were meant to pray too, banished these beings for wanting to have a life of their own, not wanting to constantly be at the will of others. It was sickening. Dastardly. Cruel, harsh, unforgivable.

Disgusting.

"Oh, I didn't leave without taking something with me." Smiling softly, the Djinn brought his fingertip to his temple, red eyes glinting. "Before they banished me, I made sure to take as much of the Gods wisdom and secrets as I could, and store them within myself. They couldn't stop me…it was too late. When they banished us, they made sure that we would be locked up, in a kind of darkness, before humans called us up. The knowledge was already in the human race to summon other beings—they just needed to test it. And they did, as you have heard about my first master. They could make their own bodies for us, to their liking—Just as the Gods intended."

Eike felt a shiver run through him, and hoped the other didn't notice. However, the glance of the others eyes towards his own let him know differently.

Smiling self consciously, he shook his head, not wanting Homunculus to feel self-conscious, or bad for telling him these things. Not knowing what words could make things better, he kissed the demons forehead. "So you…You know things that only the Gods know?"

"That is right. Rather rude of me, to take that from them, but I thought it would teach them to do such a thing." There was bitterness in the Djinns voice, but that was to be expected. Eike, as a human, couldn't understand the vastness of the intelligence of the Gods—but he knew that he didn't blame Homunculus for doing what he did. Hell, Eike would have done the same thing. If he knew how.

Saying something like 'I'm sorry' would sound insincere, he decided. He didn't know what to say, to a being who had been used, banished, torn apart, the way that Homunculus did. He didn't need to say anything, it seemed—Homunculus had many tricks up his sleeve, and mind reading was one of them.

"Eike, I don't tell you these things for your response. I tell you these things because of…what we have become. As I told you before, you knowing the truth about me makes quite a bit of difference." Turning, he leaned back enough to capture the others lips softly, in a rare expression of emotion—which, Eike thought, were becoming less rare.

After the initial shock and wonder wore off from the Djinns kiss, he spoke a question that he had meant to ask. "So, Nisroc, he is a Djinn too? Meaning…"

"Meaning he was part of the uprising as well. He still treats me like his slave, however, even though we are in the same boat, so to speak. He won't let go of that sickening Angel pride."

The Djinn sighed, leaning against the other, exhausted. He hadn't brought up anything enjoyable—thinking about that time, before the human world, was tiring. However, he had known since Eike had claimed his love for himself, that he would have to speak of it sometime. What better time than the present?

If that was what time this was.

There were still questions Eike had to ask. The things Nisroc said, the Djinns age, Homunculus's titles…

"_You have so many titles…Djinn of Time, Djinn of suffering…I could make that second one quite accurate."_

However, the others body was going more limp in his arms, and he couldn't bear to interrogate him anymore. "Homunculus…rest. Don't worry about anything, just rest. I'm not going anywhere."

When he didn't hear a sarcastic response, he knew that the rest was needed. Perhaps for Eike as well.

* * *

Outside of the Alchemists house, he stood, waiting for a proper opportunity. Perhaps he was male…Perhaps female, but then again, there was no need for gender when you were a Djinn. Sensing Homunculus so weak, he had to come, had to speak with him, perhaps comfort him. Seeing a human doing that very thing didn't bother him one bit—in fact, he was quite happy to see it.

"It looks like I will have to wait until they wake up…Pity."

Barriers, invisible to the human eye, made their way around the cobbled house, protecting it, saving it, preserving all within. He didn't mind doing that…the fire Djinn certainly couldn't manage it. His empathy was a bit strong, and the cracks in that porcelain skin were visible in his mind's eye.

"Homunculus…rest. I will aid you. And I will make sure no harm befalls that human, either. Though, he doesn't know quite what he is getting into."

End Chapter Two

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter—I enjoy looking more into how the Djinn became the way they have, and have much more to come.

In the next chapter, **Chapter Three: Feathers and Flames – **The mystery Djinn appears, Homunculus prepares for any new confrontation with Nisroc, and Eike is caught up in a culture he knows nothing about.


End file.
